Opposites Attract
by ShadowHunter19
Summary: Skyler Rain Hunt is a witch. She was born into a very old and powerful vampire hating, and hunting witch clan. She grew up hating vampires and hunting them. She believed vampires were evil, that they are Monsters. What if a certain black haired, blue eyed vampire sets out to make her his. What will happen? Will she stick to what she grew up believing or will she follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Damon

A/N: Damon/OC and Stefan/ Elena  
>AN: Bold Italic is Damon in text and phone calls.  
>AN: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
>AN: To my readers who have followed me since the beginning this is a newer, updated version of my "Only One" vampire diaries story. For my newer reader I hope you like this story as much as I did re-writing it.  
>AN: Italic's is Sarcasm or an Emphasis on a word or thought.

Prelude: Mystic Falls

* * *

><p>2 Years Ago: Sky's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I sigh and step out of the house, I look around for Ellie (Elena's Nickname) but don't see her. I pull out my phone and send off a text to Ellie, Care (Caroline), Bon-Bon (Bonnie), Mattie the Mad Hatter (Matt) and telling them that I'm okay and am going to get some fresh air. After a few moments waiting for a reply that didn't come, I shrug and gingerly take off my black high heeled boots and take off running down the street. I take the left crossroad and run down til I can't see it anymore. I lay down in the middle of the road and just get lost in my thoughts.<p>

"Hi." Someone says in my ear and my body goes into high alert. I roll over grab my gun and have it to the persons head within seconds.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down." The guy says and I look up. The guy has dark black hair with rainbow lights in it, like a crow's feathers, or 'like liquid, too soft and fine to be real. Icy blue eyes that draw me in and they seem to change different colors of blue. He has a "Dark Beauty" and grace around him.

I tear my eyes away from his eyes and look him up and down. He wears all black. Black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and a black leather jacket. I look back up and see the guy smirk at me.

"Like what you see?" The guy asks smirking again when I blush.

"You are you and what do you want with me?" I demand and the guy holds up his hands in the univeral "Surrender" position.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore at you service. I just want to talk." He says and I give him a disbelieving look but lower my gun.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that your out here in the middle of nowhere." I say with a smirk of my own.

"You one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." He says returning my smirk.

"It Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here. I serious me and my parents moved her a year ago and nothing and I mean nothing exciting has happened." I says with a pout and he laughs.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Skyler." I says softly.

"Nice to meet you." He says and their is a only but comfortable silience.

"I hope you don't mind me laying here with you." He says and I shake my head.

"It's nice not many people get why I like to do this." I says softly.

"Same." He says and we fall silent.

"What do you want in life?" Damon unexpectly asks.

"I don' t know what I want." I says, an internal battle waging inside me.

"Well, that not true. You want what everybody wants." Damon says turning on his side to look at me.

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" I asks with a laugh, trying to change the subject.

"Hm, well, let just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things. Now stop trying to change the subject." Damon says and I sigh and turn on my side, so I am facing Damon.

"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" I ask curious about his answer, and Damon moves closer to me.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." He says confidently. I am surprised at the sheer amount of confidence in his voice and by the fact that he hit what I want exactly on the head.

"So, what do you want in life?" I ask, and Damon hesitates. He opens his mouth to answer when my phone rings startling us both.

"Sorry. I have to take this it's my parents." I say, getting up and answering the phone before he can object.

"Hi Mom." I answer cheerfully and I can see Damon gettting up.

"Hey honey how are you?" She asks concerned.

"Fine. I'm fine. " I says trying to ignore the teasing smirk and mischievous glint Damon is throwing my way.

"How's Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt?" She asks and Damon advances towards me making me gulp.

"Their good." I manage to push out trying not to laugh as Damon startes to tickle me.

"Stop. Stop it." I whisper pushing his hands away giggling.

"Well, I can see you are having fun, so see you later tonight." Mom says and I nod before I relize that she can't see me.

"Okay. Bye. Love you." I say letting out another giggle.

"Bye." Mom says and hangs up.

"Why did you do that? I could have gotten in trouble." I says mock-glaring at Damon but if you look closely you can see my eyes are glinting with laughter.

"Because I thought it would be fun and I was bored." Damon says indifferently. I throw him a glare and lay back down.

"What are you?" Damon asks curiously.

"A vampire." I say with a laugh.

"Uh vampires don't look like that." He says with a offended look.

"Well, I a very old vampire. Like a Renaissance vampire. " I say with a grin.

"Where's the fangs?" Damon asks and I just smile wider and you can see the fangs poking through my lips.

"Wow they look so real." Damon says.

"There these realistic fake plasic fangs that you slip on over you canine teeth." I say and he nods.

"So, what do you want in life?" I ask again and Damon groans.

"I thought you forgot about that." He huffs.

"Nope. I'm a very persistant person or so I've been told." I says and he smirks.

"I want a friend. Someone who can under stand what I'm going through. Someone won't judge me. Someone who doesn't want to change me. Someone who loves me for me. "He says sadly.

"Well, now you've got that someone." I says seriously and Damon groans.

"Oh great!" He say but I can see the happiness glimmering in his eyes.

"So, was I right about what you want in life." Damon asks and I nod yes.

"I'm getting tired of it. By it I mean trying to live up to my parents expectations. I just wanna go on an adventure." I say and Damon grins.

"Maybe I'll take you on one someday." He says and I grin.

"Great. It's a date." I says then blush while Damon smirks.

Damon and I talked well into the night and discovered we have a lot in comman. We ended up exchange phone numbers and promises to keep in touch and to call the other if one of us are in trouble.

* * *

><p>Damon's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I am speeding down a road when a flash of dark royal blue and black to the east, catches my eye. I speed closer and see that it is a girl about fourteen years old dressed up for Halloween. I turned around to leave but something pulls me back to her. I quickly and silently make my way over to her for a closer look. She is dressed in a dark royal blue and balck dress with fancy black lace mask covering the top half of her face. She had red lipstick on her plumb kissable lips and I noticed her black high heeled boot laying beside her. I grin and speed over beside her and lay down.<p>

"Hi." I says trying to scare her and it works for a brief moment before she has a gun to my head.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down." I say not wanting to get my head blown off. I smirk as I notice the girl has to tear her eyes away from mine and then proceeds to check me out.

"Like what you see?" I asks cockly, smirking again when she blushes. A fierce red blooms across her face.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She demands in an icy voice that instantly makes me gain a little respect for her. I hold up my hands in the univeral "Surrender" position, to let her know I'm not going to harm her.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore at you service. I just want to talk." I say and she gives me a disbelieving look that reminds me of my _dear _brother_ Saint _Stefan but lower her gun anyways.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that your out here in the middle of nowhere." She says with a smirk of her own.

"You one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."I says smirking right back.

"It Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here. I serious me and my parents moved her a year ago and nothing and I mean nothing exciting has happened." She says with a pout and I laugh.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Skyler." She says softly.

"Nice to meet you." I says and for the first time in a long time I acutally mean it. We just lay there enjoying each others company with me asking a her a occasional question.

"What do you want in life?" I ask her unexpectly.

""I don' t know what I want." She says but I can see an internal battle waging inside her.

"Well, that not true. You want what everybody wants." I says cockly turning on my side to look at her.

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" She asks with a laugh, trying to change the subject.

"Hm, well, let just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things. Now stop trying to change the subject."I says and she sighs and turn on her side, so she is facing me.

"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" She ask curious about my answer, and I move closer to her.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." I say confidently. I can tell she is surprised at the sheer amount of confidence in my voice. I can tell by the look on her face that I hit what she want exactly on the head.

"So, what do you want in life?"She ask, and I hesitate. I open my mouth to answer when her phone rings startling us both.

"Sorry. I have to take this it's my parents." She say, getting up and answering the phone before I can object. The sneaky little minx. As she is talking I get up and send her a teasing smirk. I can tell she is trying to ignore my smirk and mischievous glint in my eyes that I am throwing her way.

I advance towards her making her gulp. As I start tickling her she surprisingly manages not to laugh which makes me even more determined to make her laugh so I start tickling her harder.

"Stop. Stop it." She whispers pushing my hands away giggling and I smirk triumphly. She says goodbye tp her mom letting out another giggle.

"Why did you do that? I could have gotten in trouble." She says mock-glaring at me but I looked closely and could see her eyes are glinting with laughter.

"Because I thought it would be fun and I was bored." I say indifferently. She throws me another glare and lay back down. I lay back down and we talk a little bit more.

"So, what do you want in life?" She asks again and I groan.

"I thought you forgot about that." I huff.

"Nope. I'm a very persistant person or so I've been told." She says and I smirks.

"I want a friend. Someone who can under stand what I'm going through. Someone won't judge me. Someone who doesn't want to change me. Someone who loves me for me. "I say sadly. I had opened my mouth to tell her a lie but before I knew it I was actually telling her the truth.

"Well, now you've got that someone." She says seriously and I groans but truthally I am very thankfull and happy.

"Oh great!" I say but I can tell her is not fooled.

"So, was I right about what you want in life." I asks and she nod yes.

"I'm getting tired of it. By it I mean trying to live up to my parents expectations. I just wanna go on an adventure." She say sadly and I grin.

"Maybe I'll take you on one someday." I say seriously and she grins.

"Great. It's a date." She says then blushes while I smirk at her.

We talked late into the night and discovered we have a lot in comman. We ended up exchange phone numbers and promises to keep in touch and to call the other if one of us are in trouble.

_"Guess that means I can't bite her."_ I think then launch into the air. Turn into a crow and fly away. I feel a streak of protectiveness a mile long starting to grow over our new friendship. I actually really want this friendship to end but that means I have to keep my fangs under control.


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

A/N: Damon/OC and Stefan/ Elena

A/N: Bold Italic is Damon in text and phone calls.

A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page

A/N: To my readers who have followed me since the beginning this is a newer, updated version of my "Only One" vampire diaries story. For my newer reader I hope you like this story as much as I did re-writing it.

A/N: Italic's is Sarcasm or an Emphasis on a word or thought.

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

* * *

><p>Sky's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I look around my apartment and sigh. I have been living in New York for about four months now but I have decided to move. I love New York and all but I miss my friends. I miss Ellie, Bon-Bon, Cece (Caroline's Other Nickname), JerBear (Jeremy), and Mattie my Mad Hatter. It's been forever since I last saw them. So, I am moving back to Mystic Falls. I'm moving back to the one place I consider to be home. I am both nervous and very excited. "I wonder how they will react to seeing me after such a long time." I muse.<p>

"What you thinking about?" Asks a voice behind me. I tense up but then relax when I recognize the voice of my friend Stefan. Physically, Stefan has a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, captivating, and soulful forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed kissable mouth.

He has straight, short, sandy blonde hair which is often gelled or spiked. Stefan is handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura that fits him. He can be broody but not to broody. He has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. He likes wearing darker colors such as black, grey and dark blue, although sometimes he wears lighter colors. He is a casual, yet trendy dresser and he always looks neat, clean and well put together. He often wears dark or black jeans with a belt with black, leather boots with a buckle. On occasion, Stefan will sometimes wear black leather jackets and dark sunglasses, which give him a mysterious and rebellious aura.

Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. It's beautiful but he won't tell me why he got the tattoo, and its significance to him. He also wears a large, silver lapis lazuli ring on the middle finger of his right hand. On his lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of his first name.

"My friends. Going Home." I reply breaking out of my thoughts.

"I'm going to miss you." He says sadly and I sigh.

"I know, but I miss my home and I'm going back. I won't change my mind." I say determinedly and he sighs.

"I know but why can't you tell me where you're going?" He asks again for the millionth time.

"Because I like to torture you. Besides you won't tell me where you moving too." I say indignantly and he sighs again.

"That's not fair!"He protests.

"And why not?" I retort.

"You know why. My older brother has found out where I am and I am moving to a new location to get away from him." He says and I frown.

"You should try and work things out between the two of you." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Already tried too. A million times I might add but he doesn't want too. He's still mad." He says and I can see the longing in his eyes. He wants to make things right with his brother. He wants them to be close again.

"I know. Alright enough talking about sad stuff. I want to do something fun with you tonight before I leave tomorrow." I say and Stefan nods.

"Clubbing?" He asks with a grin and I smirk.

"Hell yeah! That's the perfect way to say goodbye to New York. Now shoo. I have to get ready." I say with a grin before shooing him out the door and slamming it in his face. I start humming and dancing my way back to my bathroom to take a shower. Once in the bathroom I strip down and step under the burning hot water. I take my time lathering on my hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to get warm instead of hot so I quickly lather my hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. I reach down and turn the water of the grab a two towels. One to wrap around my body and the other to wrap around my hair. I am walking over to the boxes lining my bedroom wall form an outfit to wear when my phone rings. Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood starts blaring form my phone letting me know Damon is calling.

_He's a good-time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

I got so caught up in the song, I almost forgot to search for the phone. I hunt around my room before finding it on my bedside table. I grab and press the answer button before the phone can go to voice-mail.

"What's up, Cowboy?" I ask cheerfully and Damon groans.

_**"Please tell me you changed my Ringtone?" Damon asks imploringly.**_

"Nope." I say popping the "p" with a grin. I hear him groan again.

**_"Why not?" He whines and I snicker._**

**_"_**Because it fits you. I strongly believe you are the devil in disguise and you are most certainty a snake with blue eyes that only comes out at night." I try to say without laughing but I can't and start to giggle.

_**"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up. Just you wait. I'm going to find a song that fits you but you hate and make it your ringtone." Damon promises teasingly but I only laugh.**_

"Anyways, what's up?" I ask while managing to open one of the boxes that has my dresses in it.

**_"Not much. You?" He asks._**

"Just finishing up packing." I say then squeal when I spot the perfect dress.

_**"When are you moving?" He asks sadly and I frown.**_

"Hey, I know you were going to come up and visit and we were going to have so much fun but I miss my friends badly and I really want to see them again. I'll visit you and talk to you everyday. Promise. And I'm moving tomorrow." I say guiltily. I quickly take the phone away from my ear, put it on speaker, and the throw it on the bed, so I can get ready.

_**"So, how are you saying goodbye to New York?" He asks changing the subject but I can hear the happiness in his voice at my promise to stay in touch.**_

"I'm going Clubbing with a friend." I say while going over and grabbing a pair of my matching lace underwear and bra and slipping them on.

"**_What friend? Male or Female?" He asks and I can hear the protectiveness in his voice._**

"A male." I say indifferently. I grab my dress and slip it on while silently thanking the fashion goddess that it didn't have a zipper going up the back.

_**"I don't like you going out with a male clubbing." He says and I can just imagine the frown on his face.**_

"Well, you can't do anything about it. Can you?" I ask with a smirk while grabbing an pair of knee high leather lace up boots and a pair of black no show socks.

_**"I could call your parents and tell them you're at a club." Damon says and I gasp.**_

"You wouldn't. Would you?" I ask, stopping to glare at the phone.

_**"Nope." He says popping the "p" happily while I continue to glare at the phone.**_

"Anyway. I got to go my friend will be here soon." I say with a grin.

_**"I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?" He asks and I nod before realizing he can't see me.**_

"Okay. Promise. Bye." I say before hanging up. Not ten seconds after I hang up my doorbell buzzes and I grin.

"Hey Ste-" I start to say but nobody is there. I frown and start to shut the door when I notice a black envelope laying in my doorway. I warily look around before grabbing the envelope and going inside. Once inside I sent the package on the counter and place a quick spell on it to make sure it is no anything dangerous. When it comes up clean I grab it and take it over to my couch and sit down. I check the address it was sent from and grin when I see that it came from Mason.

I tear open the envelope and reach in. I pull out a medium size velvet box that looks like the ones you see jewelry come in and a envelope. I set the velvet box aside and grab the envelope and pull out a card. I grin upon seeing the wolf on the front. Only, Mason who is a werewolf would think that sending a wolf card is funny. I open it up and laugh. On one side is a drawing of a wolf (Mason probably drew it.) and above that is a poem.

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I'm a Wolf

And I Howl for You

I read it and burst out laughing again. He must of had this custom made. I sigh and lovingly trace the wolf drawing. I love it. Mason is an awesome drawer and that's one of the things I like about him. I am jolted out of my thoughts at the sound of a dog barking. I turn back to the card and read what he wrote.

Dear Kitty-Kat,

I was so sad to hear that you are moving and I will miss you so much. I wish you the best on reconnecting with you friends and I hope your happy there. I'll try and visit but until then I bought you a present to remember me by. Hope you like it cause it took forever to find.

Love Your Howling Wolf,

Mason (Wolfe) Lockwood.

I smile sadly and wish Mason was here right now so I could give him a big hug and cry on his shoulder. I shake my head and turn my attention to the box he sent with the card. I open it up and gasp at the beautiful black corded, silver wolf imprinted stamp bracelet he sent. It is beautiful.

I have been friends with Mason for almost two years now. I learned that he was a werewolf upon first meeting him. I should have killed him immediately but I couldn't. My clan is all about ridding the world of evil. Of Monsters. Especially Vampires. Actually that's their main focus. I grew up believing that and I still do but that day two years ago I couldn't bring myself to kill a man. I couldn't and I didn't know why. I had done it before. But when I looked at Mason that day, I didn't see a monster, I just saw a man that didn't even want to be a werewolf and I couldn't kill him. I let him escape and he was gratefully to say the least but he was also curious about why I didn't kill him. One night I snuck out to my secret place to relax and be free and he was there. I confronted him and he told me that this was also his place to be free, to be himself. I connected with that and that night we stay out talking until dawn. Since that night we have been best friends. I hid our friendship from my coven though because they would approve.

I look at the time and am shocked to see that I spent almost 10 minutes thinking about Mason. I jump up still holding the bracelet and run into my bathroom to finish getting ready. I brush out my curls and do a quick twisty crown hair style. I grab a pair of short lace gloves and slip them on then run over to my jewelry box and grab another bracelet, two necklaces, earrings, and two rings that I am planning to wear.

Grinning widely I slip on Mason's bracelet on my right wrist. It fit perfectly. I will most definitely get him a killer thank you gift for this. I then slip on a intricately made silver panther on a black leather band that Damon got me. Then, I grab my black feather earring and slip them in easily. I then grab a silver locket that has an "S" on it. Stefan gave it to me and it matches the "S" crest on his ring. Then, I grab a black raven with it's wings out stretched necklace that reminds me of Damon and slip it over my head. Lastly, I grab a gorgeous black diamond studded ring and I silver raven with ruby red eyes ring that Damon gave me because I kept comparing him to a raven.

I go out and grab my purse off the counter and make sure that I have my phone, keys, and knife in it. Just as I start to sit down the door bells rings. I groan and trudge over to the door. I open the door and grin at Stefan, my body instantly brimming with excitement.

"Hey. How do I look?" I ask slowly twirling around.

"Stunning as usual." He says with an honestly genuine smile, full of hopes, dreams and joy. His smile is an easy, natural grin that is pure and simple- like sunshine through a raindrop. He seldom smiles with just his lip, he smiles with his whole face if it's genuine. But it is his eyes that make my heart melt. They shine. For if you see this smile you feel the irresistible impulse to smile too. The eyes. They never lie. Stefan has the most wonderful eyes. They are green, mostly, but darken to grey in depending on his mood. Sometimes in the sunlight they even look like a vibrant blue. It was his eyes and smile that attracted me to him. Him being incredible handsome didn't help that attraction either.

I tear my eyes away from Stefan's eyes and look him up and down. He is wearing mostly black. His black jeans are tight around his assets but go over his black combat boots and he has on his black leather jacket. I look back up and see Stefan smirking at me and I lightly blush.

During the first couple of months of our friendship, Stefan and I had a physical attraction to each other. How could I not have a physical attraction to him? With the combination of his thick sandy blonde/bronze hair and his leaf green eyes, he was stunning. And when he flashed his charming smile with those adorable dimples, he captured my affection.

I bite my lip and look down.

After I got to know him, Stefan became so much more appealing to me. He was witty and had a sarcasm that made me laugh even when I was determined not to. As we sat in the little cafe, the light was streaming in and giving his hair a halo. He took my breath away and then he looked at me with those eyes and asked if I wanted to go on a date with him. What was I supposed to do? Say no? Unfortunately that is what I had do. He looked disappointed but I was quick to reassure him it wasn't anything he did.

I told him about Mason and how I was unsure about my feelings. I really didn't want to lead Stefan on. He seemed like a really good guy and that wouldn't be fair to either of us if I lead him on. He nodded and gave me that understanding smile. The one that says, 'I get it.' And I really feel like he did get it. But I was quick to reassure him that I would have dated him in a heartbeat if I hadn't had an infatuation with Mason. He flashed his dimples, gave me his number and to this day we are still friends. I don't say that lightly so he and I both know I mean it.

"Don't strain your brain." Stefan tugs on my hair and teases. I mock-scowl and roll my eyes but he tugs a grin out of me anyway.

"Ha, ha. So funny. I would be rolling on the floor laughing. Except I'm not." I deadpan and he snickers, tossing an arm over my shoulder.

"I really am going to miss you and your humor. You know that, right?" He peers down at me with his serious green eyes and I nod.

"Course. And you know I am going to miss you too, right?" He grins.

"Course." He mocks me and I punch him in the stomach. He doesn't even have the decency to pretend to be hurt and I pout.

"Don't pout, Sky." I grin.

"Let's go!" I grab my coat and we head out to spend a wild night in the town.

* * *

><p>Stefan's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I take a shaky breath and raise my hand and knock on Sky's door. When she opens the door and flashes me a grin, my eyes are instantly drawn to her lips.<p>

"How do I look?" She asks twirling. I so badly want to tell her she looks Amazing. Beautiful. Drop dead Gorgeous. Perfect. That she looks like an Angel. But I can't. No matter how much I want to, I can't because she likes another guy.

So I settle for "Stunning as usual." and hide my disappointment with an genuine easy-going smile. I glance down at her and see her checking me out and it tugs on the strings of my heart. No matter how many times she checks me out or whatever romantic feelings she has for me she will never act on them because she is interested in another guy who also just happens to be one of her best friends.

I mean how can I compete with that. They've know each other for longer and she has had these feelings for him longer than she has had them for me. I push those thoughts away want to have a good time. I notice her biting her bottom lip and instantly want it to be my teeth biting her lip. I want to push her up against her wall and kiss the hell out of her. I want to lovingly trail kiss down her neck and bite into that creamy pale neck and suck her sweet smelling blood. **_No! _**I internal shout and push the thought of biting her out of my mind.

"Don't strain your brain." I tease tugging on her hair when I notice her deeply thinking. She mock-scowl at me and roll her eyes but I can see the grin she is trying to hold in. Eventually she breaks and grins.

"Ha, ha. So funny. I would be rolling on the floor laughing. Except I'm not." She deadpan and I snickers, tossing an arm over her shoulder.

"I really am going to miss you and your humor. You know that, right?" I ask peers down at her worriedly and she nods.

"Course. And you know I am going to miss you too, right?" She asks and I grin.

"Course." I say mocking her and she punches me in the stomach. I just stand there unaffected knowing she hates it when I do that and I am rewarded with a pout.

"Don't pout, Sky." I say and she grins.

"Let's go!" I say and she grab her coat and we head out. Sky heads over to her car and I follow clenching my fists tightly, trying to resist drinking from her. After a quick drive we arrive at "Verboten" a popular New York night club. There is a long line but we head straight up to the bouncer ignoring the grumbles. He nods at us and lets us in with a grin. We've come here plenty of times, so he knows us by name.

"Hey Blaze." I say bumping fist with the bouncer before heading in.

"Stefan. Miss Skylar." He says with a nod. Once inside we head straight for the bar.

"Six shots of Volka! And keep the change!" I shot to the bartender and toss him a twenty and five dollar bills. He grabs a Volka bottle and pours six shots before plopping them down on the bar.

"Bottoms up!" I shout to Sky and we drown three shots each.

"I'm going to dance! You coming?" Sky shouts and I shake my head "no".

"You loss!" She shouts and then makes her way out to the middle of the dance floor. Her every movement is fluid and graceful, yet oddly seductive. I find myself mesmerized.

Her dress whirled around her lithe form, the flame decals on her dress dancing in a way that emphasized her curves. Her head fell back with a look of calm bliss, her curls spilling back and revealing her creamy neck. My gums ached as my teeth threatened to come out. I suck in a breath, my eyes locked on her captivating form.

She twirls and her dress flares out, revealing her creamy thighs; her legs sheathed in seductive, knee-high leather boots. Silver glints off her jewelry and adds to the image that is Sky.

There is just something about her that draws me in.

I want her.

Later, as I drop her off at home, I succumb to my urges. I tilt her head up to mine and press a sweet kiss to her lips before turning and leaving her standing on the porch; the lights giving her a halo.

I smile grimly.

My angel. My bewitcher. My friend.

Mine.


End file.
